


Dom Lenny x sub Sean

by TheKingOfGoats



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfGoats/pseuds/TheKingOfGoats
Summary: Seans reading lessons end in sex..Also spelling is bad because I rush sorry :(
Relationships: Sean MacGuire/Leonard "Lenny" Summers
Kudos: 8





	Dom Lenny x sub Sean

"You ready to do some reading Sean?" Lenny asks. Sean looks up and looks at Lenny's eyes. They're looking like a light caramel or honey colour in the afternoon sun. Sean starts blushing, only light.   
"Sean? Are you OK? Are you sunburnt." "Maybe. I dunno. I - I‘m…"  
"You're…?"  
"I'm……embarrassed. About reading or trying to in front of other people."  
"Oh. Well, we can do it in my tent with the flaps drawn if that makes you more comfortable."  
Sean looks up and smiles. "That - that sounds nice. Thanks, kid." Lenny pulls him up by the hand and leads him to his tent. "No problem. Now let's go!" He picks up his book. 

They go into Lenny's tent and sit on his bed. He starts going through the book. Meanwhile, sean isn't paying attention. He's looking at Lenny's face, taking in the details. The slight stubble and his favourite, his eyes.

"Sean?" Sean snaps back.   
"Are you listening?"   
"Do ya want me to be honest?" Lenny half scowls at him and nods.  
"well. No."   
Lenny sighs "and why not?"   
"I was looking at your eyes. They're really nice. A really pretty colour." Sean admits. Lenny sort of looks at him with wide eyes.   
"Ah, I'm sorry kid."   
"No one's ever said that to me. Thank you. You have lovely eyes as well. As green as emeralds. Like leaves when they're caught in the sun." Sean blushes. Lenny leans forward and kisses Sean. He pulls back almost instantly. "Oh my god. I am so sorry Se-mph. '' He's cut off by Sean kissing him. 

They kiss for a while. Sharing tender and loving kisses. After a while, Lenny straddles Sean and pins his hands above his head. He always keeps some emergency rope next to his bed if he ever loses his lasso. He grabs the rope while kissing and ties sean's hands up and ties them to the headboard of the bed. Sean oblivious so dragged into the kissing that he doesn't notice until he tries to hold lenny's hips. He struggles and eventually gives up. 

"Why'd you do this kid?"  
He groans when Lenny grinds his hips into seans.   
"Because. You've been bad. Never wanting to read. You need to be punished."  
"Kinky."

He undoes Sean's vest and shirt to access seans pale and scarred torso. He reaches down and undoes seans belt and pants. He pulls his pants down and seans cock bobs out from the confines of his pants. Lenny ties seans legs up and puts his hands around sean's cock and pumps his hands up and down his shaft. Sean whines and tries to buck his hips. Lenny sits on sean's legs stopping him from bucking up. 

He gets off and lies down in between swans legs and jacks Sean off some more and then pokes his tongue out and gingerly lick off the precum that is slowly forming at the tip. Sean groans when Lenny leans forward and pushes sean's cock into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down getting saliva all over his tip. Sean tries to run his hands in lenny's hair but the rope stops him. He whines.

"Lenny, please. Just take the ropes off please!"  
"No way Sean. You've been a bad boy."

He takes all of Sean into his mouth. Sean bucks his hips and whines. More precum forms and spills into Lenny’s mouth. Lenny keeps sucking seans cock. Sean’s arms struggle against the rope but he can't break free. Lenny decides to speed up and moves his mouth up to seans tip. His hand comes down to roll seans balls in his hand. His other hand comes up to pinch and roll one of seans nipples with his fingers. Sean makes a loud moan and bucks his hips more. 

Sean can feel himself getting closer  
He moans. "Lenny. I'm gonna cum. Don't stop." Lenny stops and pulls off sean's cock and nipples. Sean groans with frustration. 

"Uuuggghhh. Lenny. Please!"  
"Nope. You've been a bad boy. Now I'm gonna prepare myself. Just give me a sec."  
Sean groans. Lenny walks over and picks up the lube. He takes his clothes off and straddles seans legs again. He lubes his fingers up and slicks up sean's cock by dribbling it on sean's tip and then rubs it all over the velvety skin. Seans groans and bucks his hips again. Lenny gives Sean a scowl and stops jacking him off and lubes up his entrance. He gets up on his knees and slowly lowers himself onto sean's cock. They both let out a sigh and Lenny keeps lowering himself down until he's reached the base. He stays there, running his hands over seans scarred torso. Eventually he moves, bringing himself up to seans tip and then pushing back down to his base again. Sean let out a whine

"Ohhh jesus lenny. Oh f-fuck you're so tight. And ho-aaahh-ot. Fuuuuck. Don't stop please. I've be-en good so far right?" Sean pulls against the ropes holding his arms in place and lenny isn't letting his legs move much. Lenny angles his hips in a certain way and he feels sean's cock rub against his prostate. 

"Ooooh fuck sean. You've hit my prostate."  
"Wha-what's that?"  
He looks at Sean confused and stops moving. "It's like the good spot. The spot that feels like lightning running through you." Lenny explains. He Continues the set pace and hits his prostate again. He lets out a loud moan and he feels sean's cock jolt at the same time.

"You like hearing me moan do you?"  
"Uuuugh yes lenny. Fuck. It's all I can think about!" 

He grinds his hips again. Sean closes his eyes, his mouth hangs loose and his eyebrows are knit together in concentration. Lenny can tell he's about to cum. He stops moving and seans let out another frustrated groan. He pulls at the ropes again and bucks his hips looking for some kind of release. He looks at lenny with want and lust in his eyes. He's out of breath.

"Lenny PLEASE. Let me cum please. Ugh it's too much." He says exasperated.   
"Alright ...fine…..on one condition. You gotta wait for me to cums afterwards alright"  
Seans eyes light up. "YES YES. ANYTHING"

Lenny starts moving again. His hips becomes faster and Sean can feel the pressure coming back again. He looks at lenny before he closes his eyes. He cums in lenny. His cock jolts and he coats lenny's insides with his cum. He can feel volts of lightning run through him. He untenses every muscle he didn't know was tensed up. He finally flops to the bed, his breathing deep. Lenny doesn't stop though. He feels lenny clench around him and his cock hits lenny's prostate. He watches as lenny cums as well and as lenny's cum splatters onto seans pale torso. Both of their breathing is deep and lenny slowly gets off and grabs a rag. He is as unsteady as a newborn deer. 

"Lenny. Sit down. You're gonna fall. Untie me and I'll do it."  
"You sure. Ok"

He sits down and cuts seans ropes. Sean gets up and grabs the rag first cleaning lenny and then himself. He then lays lenny down and lays next to him. They both share a cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my tumblr is @thekingofthegoats


End file.
